originatorfandomcom-20200214-history
Endless Alphabet
Endless Alphabet is an app released on January 19, 2013. Little Blue said “Hi! I’m Little Blue and these are my friends.” Opening The title "Endless Alphabet..." is shown with Little Blue above it and the Originator logo below it, then Big Blue plays a banjo, “Hi! I’m Big Blue. Playing the banjo.” then Bean plays a French horn, “Playing my French horn!” then Scampi plays a flute, “Toot toot! Plays my flute” then Sam plays a violin, “Hello, playing my violin.” then Francis plays a guitar, “Francis here I’m gonna make my sound!” then Dapper Dandy plays a clarinet, “Toot toot! Here I come!” then Grumpkin plays the castanets, “Here I go, my castanet.” then Pistachio plays the triangle, “I’ll play my triangle.” then Rocky plays the double bass, “laughter I play my bass!” then Sherbert plays the cymbals, “Crash my cymbals!” then Sunny plays the xylophone, “Sunny here, my moments is now on” then Rod, Cone and Yoshi holds the title from before on poles, “We hold our title from Endless Alphabet!” then Little Blue comes up on Eli, blows his noisemaker and waves. “Hi! Let’s play my alphabet.” List of Movies 1901-1910 1 Alarm 2 Artistic 3 Beautiful 4 Belch 5 Bellow 6 Between 7 Blend 8 Bounce 9 Camouflage 10 Celebrate 1911-1920 11 Clumsy 12 Contagious 13 Contraption 14 Cooperate 15 Courage 16 Cram 17 Decorate 18 Demolish 19 Disguise 20 Dizzy 1921-1930 21 Dye 22 Electricity 23 Exercise 24 Experiment 25 Famished 26 Fireworks 27 Flexible 28 Float 29 Flop 30 Fluffy 1931-1940 31 Forgive 32 Gargantuan 33 Gargle 34 Glow 35 Graceful 36 Handy 37 Harvest 38 Hilarious 39 Invention 40 Invisible 1941-1950 41 Itchy 42 Journey 43 Juggle 44 JUMBLE 45 Kazoo 46 Kind 47 Lick (SAD ROMANCE EARRAPE MEME INCOMING) 48 Lopsided 49 Magician 50 Magnify 1951-1960 51 Melt 52 Minuscule 53 Multiply 54 Musician 55 Naughty 56 Nibble 57 Nightmare 58 Nosey 59 Odor 60 Opera 1961-1970 61 Pester 62 Portrait 63 Powerful 64 Prank 65 Quarrel 66 Quartet 67 Question 68 Rainstorm 69 Recycle 70 Reflection 1971-1980 71 Refreshing 72 Rescue 73 Ruckus 74 Scary 75 Scumptious 76 Shadow 77 Squeegee 78 Squeeze 79 Steam 80 Sticky 1981-1990 81 Stupendous 82 Submerge 83 Tangle 84 Tickle 85 Timid 86 Umbrella 87 Underneath 88 Vacuum 89 Vegetable 90 Wave 1991-2000 91 Whisper 92 Wiggle 93 X-Ray 94 Xylophone 95 Yawn 96 Yodel 97 Yucky 98 Zap 99 Zigzag 100 Zipper # *All: These are all the words available to you. *New: Words that appear here are new. Be sure to check back often! Video Alarm Artistic Beautiful Belch Bellow Between Blend Bounce Camouflage Celebrate Clumsy Contagious Contraption Cooperate Courage Cram Decorate Demolish Disguise Dizzy Dye Electricity Exercise Experiment Famished Fireworks Flexible Float Flop Fluffy Forgive Gargantuan Gargle Glow Graceful Handy Harvest Hilarious Invention Invisible Itchy Journey Juggle Jumble Kazoo Kind Lick Lopsided Magician Magnify Melt Minuscule Multiply Musician Naughty Nibble Nightmare Nosey Odor Opera Pester Portrait Powerful Prank Quarrel Quartet Question Rainstorm Recycle Reflection Refreshing Rescue Ruckus Scary Scrumptious Shadow Squeegee Squeeze Steam Sticky Stupendous Submerge Tangle Tickle Timid Umbrella Underneath Vacuum Vegetable Wave Whisper Windows Wiggle X-Ray Xylophone Yawn Yodel Yucky Zap Zigzag Zipper Category:2013 Originator Apps Category:Originator Apps Category:Apps Category:Endless Category:Little Blue Category:Big Blue Category:Bean Category:Scampi Category:Sam Category:Francis Category:Dapper Dandy Category:Grumpkin Category:Pistachio Category:Rocky Category:Sherbert Category:Sunny Category:Rod and Cone Category:Yoshi Category:Eli Category:Template documentation Category:Characters Category:Endless Characters Category:Endless Movies Category:Pinkerton Category:Abby Category:Amy Category:Grok Category:Tuttle Category:Wiggle Category:Tootie Category:Jay Category:Nutella Category:Nola Category:John Category:Fart Category:Penny Category:Olivia Category:Macca Category:Owen Category:DJ Category:Luna Category:Alex Category:Chloe Category:Miller Category:Chirp Category:Tweet Category:Peep Category:Jasper Category:Necklace Category:Arabia Category:Blue Category:Gym Category:Joe Category:Freddy Category:Zee Category:Cheep Category:Kylie Category:Pablo Category:Alphabot Category:Leon Category:Dazzle Category:Larry Lizard Category:Oblivion Category:Swift Category:Nikki Category:Eddie Category:Brisket Category:Random Category:Zip Category:Nana Category:Earth Category:Gust Category:Wolly Category:Daniel Category:Ruby Category:Alice Category:Feathers Category:Crackers Category:Dewey Category:Dan Category:Nuri Category:Imogen Category:Grace Category:Peanuts Category:Adam Category:Sharpie Category:Sophia Category:Blowhole